ponypastafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Absentia!
'''''"Neuer Job, in der Regenbogen Fabrik?"''''' ''Autor/in: Lara Yagiz (Im Wiki Larayagiz77)'' Es war ein unglaublich kalter Abend in Clouwdale, alle müden Pegasus Ponys waren bereits eingeschlafen, die Sterne schimmerten weiß-Gold, im dunkelen Himmel, hinter den verschwommenen Wolken, konnte man ein riesiges Wolkenhaus erkennen. Wie man schon denken konnte, war das Haus nichat billig, der Besitzeren, der das Luxushaus gehörte, hatte es nicht allein geschafft, den Preis zu zahlen. Das Haus gehörte der 16 jährigen Scootaloo, sie war keinesfalles Reich, doch dank der Hilfe ihrer großen Schwester, okay, sie waren nicht blutsverwandt. Aber Rainbow Dash behandelte sie so, wie ihre eigene kleine Schwester. Ein Geschrei, durchbrach aus den Fenstern, und verschwandt nun im Himmel. Die Orange Stute wachte wegen ihres Alptraumes auf, ihre Wangen leuchteten rosarot und waren heiß. Ihr Mund blieb offen, vor Jammer und Elend. Sie konnte anfangs garnicht realisieren, dass es nur ein Alptraum war. Tränen tropften wie ein Wasserfall runter, berührten ihre weiche Haut. Ihre Sichtfunktionen waren verschwommen, sie blinzelte paar Mal um nach Klarheit zu suchen, sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab. Nun konnte sie besser sehen, sie drückte auf den Knopf der kleinen grünen Lampe, so dass das Licht im Raum schien.Sie streckte die Arme und Flügel aus, ihr Kopf tat weh. Ihr Blick richtete sich zu Ihren Regal, wo ein großer Bilderahmen neben den Büchern stand. Sie erkannte das Bild mit ihr und Rainbow Dash, wo das jüngere Pegasus noch ein Fohlen war, Rainbow Dash hatte eines ihrer großen Flügel um sie gewickelt. Ein Lächeln betrat Scootaloo's Lippen, sie musste fast Grinsen. Warum sollte Rainbow Dash sie in Regenbögen verarbeiten wollen? Nach all der Unterstützung, die sie Jahre lang Scootaloo gegeben hatte. Sie schaltete das Licht die von ihrem kleinen Nattisch kam aus, fing an leicht zu Seufzen und warf ihren schmerzenden Kopf, auf das Kissen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einschlief. "Scootaloo, steh auf! Du willst dich doch nicht bei dem ersten Tag, bei deinem neuen Job, in der Regenbogen Fabrik verspäten!" weckte eine weibliche bekannte Stimme sie auf. Als sie realisierte, dass es Rainbow Dash's Stimme war, verdrehte sie ihre Augen, so dass es so aussah, als ob ihr Jemand mit einem Messer hinter den Rücken stehen würde. Als sie das Wort 'Regenbogen Fabrik' hörte, lies es wieder Schaden und Ängste ihres Alptraumes herab. Rainbow Dash und die Regenbogen Fabrik? Das...das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn! Wieso sollte Rainbow Dash sie einfach so sterben lassen? Sie schaute in die rosigen Augen von dem blauen Pegasus, Loyalität und Vertrauen umhüllten die Farbe. Scootaloo nahm war, das sie in diesem Ort, sicher war. Die Augen der älteren Stute vor ihr, glänzten sie besorgt an. "Scoots, ist alles okay?" Sie streckte eines ihrer großen blauen Flügel auf, und wickelte es um den Körper, von dem orangen Pegasus. Da sie fast so groß war wie Rainbow Dash, stand sie auf Augenhöhe vor ihr. Eine unheimliche Stille überfüllte diesen Augenblick, bis Scootaloo, es mit einem Seufzer unterbrach. Sie konnte es ihr nicht sagen, was würde Rainbow Dash von ihr denken, dass sie davon träumt, von Rainbow Dash umgebracht zu werden? Es würde alles in ihrer schwesterlichen Beziehung zerstören. Sie biss sich hart auf ihrer Unterlippe, wusste nicht im geringsten, was sie der blauen Stute antworten solllte. "I-ich...ich hatte einen Alptraum, weil ich so nervös war, wegen dem neuen J-Job..." Sie kratzte sich am linken Arm, Schweißtropfen erwärmten ihre Haut. Rainbow fing an zu lachen und verwandelte ihre besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, zu einer albernen Fratze. "Du brauchst keine Angst haben Kind! Es könnte vielleicht sein, dasss du am Anfang ein Paar Schwirigkeiten haben wirst, aber dass ist immer so! Ich bin mir sicher, das du den Job gut hinkriegen wirst, ich glaub an dich!" Sie hatte nicht aufgehört zu lachen, während sie sich von Scootaloo's Bett entfernte. Ihre Federn fielen auf der Bettwäsche, kitzelten leicht an ihren Oberschenkeln. "Aber wir müssen jetzt los! Wir haben nichtmehr genug Zeit, wenn wir uns jetzt noch beeilen, schaffen wir es gerade noch! Also beweg dein Hintern zum Flur und zieh, dir einen Mantel an! Es Regnet." Gesagt getan, das jüngere Pegasus flatterte mit ihren Flügeln hoch, so das sie sie, auf der Luft festhielten. Sie Flug in einer relativ schnellen Geschwindigkeit zum Flur, Sonnenstrahlen die aus den Fensterm kamen, trafen auf den dunkelen Raum. Ein Schmerz stich in den müden Augen der Stute, sie suchte mit ihren Huf nach ihren schwarzen Regenmantel, und zog es sich an. Sie bemerkte dass Rainbow Dash hinter ihr stand, und sich ebenfalls einen Mantel anzog. Obwohl es 7:30 morgens war, Überfüllte Regen und Wind die ganze Stadt in Clouwdale. Das Pegasus trat mit ihren Bein die Tür auf, zog Scootaloo mit sich, in die Kälte. Scootaloo's Ängste kamen wieder hoch, ein Gefühl von Trauer krallte sich an ihrer Brust, erfror alles andere in ihrem Herzen.Sie schloss für eine kurze Zeit die Augen, atmete tief durch. Sie streckte ihre Flügel aus, und folgte Rainbow Dash, die bereits losgeflogen war. Zählige Hageln, landeten von den dunkelen Wolken aus herunter. Wassertropfen landeten auf das Fell der orangen Stute, die bereits mit Gänsehaut, am ganzen Körper, umzingelt war. Sie machte Zwischnendurch sehr kurze Pausen, da sich ihre Gedanken um ihren neuen Job kreisten. Das Gefühl war so fremd, aber sie musste begreifen, dass ihr Leben nicht so weitergehen kann. Sie hatte sehr schlechte Erfahrungen, mit ihrem alten Job gehabt. Sie war für ihr Alter zwar ziemlich Reif, aber noch sehr unerfahren. Die Stimmen nahmen Platz in den Kopf der jungen Stute, es war das Gespräch zwischen Sweetiebell,Applebloom und ihr. '''''"Neue Narichten?"''''' Applebloom lies den geöffneten Brief auf den Gruppentisch fallen, ihr Gesichtsasudruck wirkte bitter, trotzdem lächelte sie. "Heilige Celestia! Das sind echt tolle Neuigkeiten, Scootaloo! Ich freu mich so sehr für deinen neuen Job, in der Regenbogen Fabrik, wir sind echt stolz auf dich!" Sie hüpfte aus Aufregung im Kreis herum. Die Orange Stute lächelte die beiden Gleichaltrigen Ponys vor ihr an, aber sie wirkte nervös. "Mhh...seid ihr euch Sicher? Ich finde...ich bin meiner Meinung nach, nicht reif genug, für einen neue Job...Was wenn" Sie schluckte konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, die Angst verstopfte die Luft in ihrer Lunge. Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Knie zitterten. "Was...wenn ich euch und Rainbow Dash wieder enttäusche..." Als sie den Satz beendete, klammerte sie sich mit ihren Vorderhufen an ihren Knien. Ihre Augäpfel wurden größer, als sie wieder die Angst bekam, wieder zu versagen. Sweetiebell runzelte die Stirn und warf einen wütenden Blick, auf das Pegasus vor ihr zu."Was für enttäuschen? Du wirst es schaffen, Scoots! Ja okay, dein letzter Job, bei der Werkstatt lief nicht so gut...aber du arbeitest doch mit Rainbow Dash! Sie wird dir bestimmt bei allem helfen, wo du Schwierigkeiten bekommst!" Scootaloo hörte auf zu zittern und zu zappel, ihre Arme fielen schlaff auf den Boden. Ihre Ohren bogen sich nach unten, ihr Ausdruck auf ihren jungen Gesicht, war immernoch deprimiert. "Ihr habt Recht...ich hoffe es zumindestens...aber ich bin mir nicht 100 Prozentig sicher, ob sicher, ob ich dass hinkriege. " Die zwei Stuten fingen an zu lachen, und zogen dass Pegasus zu einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung. "Du schaffst dass schon, Scoots! Wir glauben an dich!" --- Bei den Gedanken, biss sich Scootaloo hart auf den Lippen, ihre schlaffen Flügeln konnten ihr Gleichgewicht nicht halten. Sie konnte ihr Flugfunktionen nicht kontrollieren, der Wind wurde bei jeder Minute stärker, ihre lilande Mähne wehte in der eisigen Kälte herum. Ein Krampf stach an ihren brennenden Oberschenkeln zu, sie knirschte die Zähne zusammen, um nicht gleich vor Elend zu heulen. Ihre Flügeln versagten, liesen sie bei dem Regen im Stich. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Sichtweite schwarz wurde, und ihr Herzschlag schneller pochte. Sie fiel, konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihre Knochen schmerzten, man könnte ein Knistern hören. Doch das war ihr im Moment egal, es war ihr egal, dass sie wieder zum Krankenhaus geschickt wird, um zu gucken, dass sie es wieder überlebt. Sie wollte es eigentlich garnicht, sie wollte nicht leben. Die Leere, seitdem ihre Mutter starb, hatte alles in ihrer heilen Seele zerstört. Sie hatte für alles eine Ausrede, es schien so, als ob alles in ihren Kopf einsortiert war. "Meine scheiß Flügel sind doch eh nutzlos..." dachte sie sich, sie hatte schon seit längerer Zeit, den Sinn am Leben verloren. Sie konnte seit zwei Jahren fliegen, zwar nicht so gut, um den ersten Platz bei einem Wettbewerb zu gewinnen, aber sie konnte es zumindestens, aber das deprimierte sie immernoch. Seit dem sie schon ein kleines Fohlen war, wollte sie bei allem besser sein, als bei den anderen. Wenn sie bei irgendetwas versagte, oder nicht gewann, saß sie Tage lang beschämt im Zimmer. Obwohl es eigentlich ein großes Lob an ihr war, das sie trotz einer Behinderung überhaupt fliegen konnte. Sie lügte nicht, sie liet seit 4 Jahren unter einer Deprission, die die Therapie versuchte, immernoch zu heilen. Dazu wurde auch festgestellt, dass sie eine Angststörung hatte. "Ich...ich bin wertlos...keiner will mich haben...ich habe doch niemanden man..." Die Bilder davon, wie ihre Mutter aussah, waren gelöscht. Rainbow Dash, war dass einzige Familienmitglied in ihrem Leben. Und dass Gefühl machte sie krank. --- Scootaloo wachte auf, als die Donnerblitzte, auf den feuchten Regenboden trafen. Ihre Vorder-und hinteren Hufen klebten im Matsch. Als sie genau in diesem Moment ihre Augen öffnete, schrie sie auf, man hörte ein Knackern. Ihr linker Flügel war gebrochen, die dünnen Flügelknochen waren stark zersplittert. Sie spürte, wie frisches Blut aus ihrer Wunde, auf ihren warmen Fleisch floss. Eine aufgeschlürfte Wunde platzierte sich an ihren brennenden Oberschenkeln. Der Schmerz fesselte sie am Boden, sie kämpfte, versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch es gelang nicht. Tränen tropften runter, als ihre Wunde sich wieder entzündete. Das Elend in ihrem Gesicht blieb. Sie schrie leise nach Hilfe, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Warscheinlichkeit stand, dass niemand es hören wird. "Bitte, bitte lass mich sterben...als...als mich hier quälen zu lassen..." ihre Lippen froren, konnten sich garnicht bei der Kälte bewegen. Ihre Ohren waren stumm eingestellt, sie konnte nur sehr laute Klänge hören. Sie schloss ihre Augen erneut, hoffte dass der Schmerz weggehen würde. Sie zählte in ihrem Kopf still für sich selbst, bis jemand Ihr Hilfe anbieten wollte. Der Schmerz grub sich immer tiefer in ihrer Wunde. Doch genau an diesem kam die letzte Hoffnung, dass Rainbow Dash bemerkt hatte, dass Scootaloo nichtmehr ihr hinterher Flug. "Scootaloo!" Schrie ihre Stimme sie an, obwohl die sehr laut war, klang es in ihren Ohren sehr leise. Die Stimme wiederholte sich nochmal, doch wurde von den Blitzten unterbrochen. Ihr trauriger Ausdruck verwandelte sich zu einem Lächeln, man sah ihr den Schmerz garnicht an. Das Pony, mit der Regenbogenmähne, kam mit voller Zorn auf Scootaloo angeflogen. Doch in ihrem Gesicht erschien alles andere als Besorgheit und Liebe, sie hatte eine gruselige Fratzte gezogen, womit Scootaloo's Herz schneller schlug. Ihre Ohren bogen sich nach unten, sie versuchte trotz den Schmerz an ihren Oberschenkeln aufzustehen, aber dass nur halbwegs.. Die bunten Haare der älteren Stute vor ihr, klebten an ihrem Gesicht. Man sah, wie ihre Adern von ihrem rechten Huf stark rausprällten, sie prallte mit voller Wucht gegen Scootaloo's Wange. Die Ohrfeige war so fest, dass ihre Wange leicht rosa angeschwollen wurde. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du solltest dich nicht von mir entfernen!" Den Satz hatte sie förmlich gespuckt, so hatte sie Rainbow Dash noch nie erlebt. Klar hatten sie Streit, aber die waren sehr kurz. Ihre sogenannte große Schwester, hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie versucht, sie zu verletzten. Scootaloo's heiße Kehle schmerzte vor Leid, sie biss sich erneut wieder auf ihren Lippen. "Es...es tut mir Leid Rainbow Dash...dass ich dir nicht gefolgt habe...es tut mir wircklich Leid, es war so dumm von mir." Sie schaute auf den Boden, ihre Stimme war sehr schwer zu verstehen. Die blaue Stute vor ihr, sah garnicht mehr wütend aus. "Jetz oder nie, ich bin Rainbow Dash, ich kann mich von dieser dummen Stute nicht beeinflussen lassen!" Flüsterte die leise Stimme in den Kopf des blauen Pegasus mit der strahlenden Regenbogen Mähne, die Loyalität verließ ihre Augen. Genau als Scootaloo wieder was zu ihrem Satz hinzufügen wollte, blitzte Elektrische Magie in ihren schwachen Körper. Sie lag mit ihren erledigten Körper zu Boden. Scootaloo wurde wieder zum zweiten Mal unmächtig. "Es tut mir Leid, meine kleine Schwester. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, ich kann nicht wieder dafür sorgen, dass du wieder versagst."Wurde der Alptraum von Scootaloo, zur Realität erweckt? "3 Monate später..." "Glaubst du, sie kommt heute noch?" Sweetiebell fing an, an ihren Huf zu knabern. Applebloom zuckte leicht mit ihrer Schulter Ihre pink-gelben Augen starrten nervös zum Fenster des Baumhauses, es waren drei Monate her. Drei Monate waren vergangen, wo sie sich bisher nie getroffen hatten. Drei Monaten waren vergangen, wo sie in der Regenbogen Fabrik arbeitete. Wenn die drei Stuten sich mal sahen, entfernte sich Scootaloo direkt. Sie war in den letzten Monaten so abweißend geworden. Bei jeder Frage, die ihre gestellt wurde, hatte sie versucht, das Thema zu wechseln. "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, finde ich, dass sie sich in der kurzen Zeit, so krass verändert hat. Sie...sie ist so still, kannst du dich erinnern wo wir sie, noch vor einer Woche sahen? Sie wirkte so traurig. Denkst du es liegt an ihrem neuen Job?" Sweetiebell wollte antworten, doch wurde von dem Knall der Tür unterbrochen. Das Orange Pegasus stand völlig außer Atem in dem Rahmen von dem Baumhaus. Ihre Haut war nass, da Sie anfing zu schwitzen. Ihre magenta Augen schrien nach Freiheit und Vergebung, ihre Haut war total bleich und blass, als ob sie verrecken würde. ihre nassen Haare klebten an ihren Gesichat, sie pustete eine Haarsträhne raus. Der Anblick gab den beiden, Gleichaltrigen Stuten vor ihr, einen großen Schock. Der eine linke Flügel war mit einem Band geheilt, ihre herausgeprällten dünnen Knochen, waren rot angeschwollen. " Scootaloo! Da bist du ja! Was ist passiert in den letzten vergangenen Monaten, wie läuft dein neuer Job? Und...Du...du wirkst so blass? Geht es dir nicht so gut?" Die Orange Stute fing an mit ihren Flügeln zu flattern, ihre Augen zuckten. Man sah, dass ihre Seele jeglichen Verstand Aufgegeben hatte.. Ihr Gesıchtsausdruck wirkte so leer, als ob ein Vampir jede einzelne Emition, von ihr ausgesaugt hätte. Sie stotterte leicht, aber man konnte die Antwort verstehen. "Es geht mir gut, danke. Und ja...mein neuer Job läuft auch ganz gut! Ich war noch nie glücklicher!" Selbst ein Blinder, konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie lügte. Bei dem letzten Satz: "Ich war noch nie glücklicher!" Tropften wieder Schweißtropfen an ihrer Stimme. Sweetiebell trat einen Schritt näher zu dem Pegasus. Sie versuchte ihren Blick so ruhig zu halten, wie möglich. "Sicher? Denn du..." Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil Scootaloo zur Tür hin ging. "Wie schon gesagt, es könnte mir niemals besser gehen...mir geht es blendend! Wenn ich ausnahmsweise einmal in meinem scheiß Leben glücklich bin, zerstört ihr alles wieder? Auch komm lasst mich doch in Ruhe!" Ein schmerzender Schrei entgliet ihre Lippen. Ihr Verstand hatte bei jeder Vernunft versagt. "Scootaloo wir wollen dir doch nur helfen!" Das Orange Pegasus fing an leise zu heulen, sie galoppierte in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigleit die Treppen herunter. All die Momente in ihrem Leben, wo sie sich wertvoll und geborgen gefühlt hatte, bei ihren Freunden und Rainbow Dash waren verschwunden. Sie galoppierte im trockenen Erdboden um nach Hause anzukommen. Ein dreckiges Gefühl fühlte in ihren Magen. Sie beschloss bei ihren Haus auf Ponyvillle zu übernachten, doch das schuldige Gefühl verfolgte sie weiterhin. Sie fing an zu rennen, leise vor sich hin und her zu schreien. Der Geruch von der frischen Luft lenkten ihre Sorgen ab. Der Sturm schlug immer härter, ihr warmers Fleisch wurde taub unter ihrer kalten Haut. Als sie genau signalisierte und wahrnahm, dass sie nun ihr Haus sah, brach sie die Tür mit ihrem Kopf auf. Doch es war eine schlechte Idee, denn sie knallte gegen die harte,ranzige Wand. Ihr Selbstwertgefühl war für sie im Moment wertlos, denn sie hatte einen Pony umgebracht. Ein lebendiges Pony was frei von verborgenen Leben stand. Das dreckige Gefühl stieg hoch, sie schlug sich mehrmals hart in den Magen. Der Leid war ihr egal, sie hatte es verdient. Sie fing an Blut in den Waschbecken zu Spucken, dass Blut wurde bei jeder Minute, in der sie spuckte, dunkeler. Schrecken und Angst war verbunden, ihre eigene Seele verließ sie. Die Dämonen übernahmen ihren Kopf, als ihre Augen rot schimmerten. Der Teufel tanzte in ihren Pupillen, sie schlug weiterhin in ihren Magen, bis nun ihr Körper sie im Stich lies. sie hatte sich einmal mit der Tischkante in den Magen gestoßen, wo nun eine riesige Schnittwunde blutete. Sie hörte eine leise Stimme, kurz bevor sie sterben wollte. Sie war so leise, dass man sie kaum verstehen konnte. Aber die hörte es noch "Absentia!". ''Zu der Geschichte/Hinweis: Dies ist nicht das originale Ende der Regenbogen Fabrik (im englischen "Rainbow factory" geschrieben von Aurora Dawn). Es ist aus meiner Version aus. Ich hoffe die Ponypasta hat euch gefallen. Es wird noch einen zweiten Part geben. Ich bin noch beim schreiben, ihr könnt garnicht wissen, wie oft ich diese Geschichte hochladen wollte. Das ist schon das vierte Mal und endlich hat es geklappt! Beim zweiten Part werdet ihr mehr über der Regenbogen Fabrik erfahre, es tut mir Leif das der erste Teil jetzt etwas kurz ist, aber dass war von mir so geplant, dass der zweite Part deutlich länger und verständnisvoller wird. Ich würde mich über einen Feedback freuen! Vielen Dank, dass du die dir die Pasta durchgelesen hast!''